Take Me Away
by theincrediblelooser
Summary: So Tris, A new and upcoming YouTuber joins Dauntless Headquarters, A company owned by google to organise Youtube. But when she goes there she meets Four, a Youtuber with over 6,000,000 subscribers. Is Four the good guy he seems on camera? Or It it going to be a while before they get used to eachother. Written to Happy Little Pill- Troye Sivan
1. Chapter 1

I squeeze through the crowds. God, why am I so shy. I get to my destination in a few minutes from the tube station, my anxiety through to roof. Why am I only good on camera? I stand outside my destination, Dauntless Headquarters, Google. So hi. My name is Tris Prior and I am a youtuber. A hot-off-the-press-up-and-coming youtuber, as the guy from DH told me when he invited me to Dauntless. But I know it's not because my talent that they hired me, it's because I reached 500,000 subscribers. Because they like me (some how), not the headquarters. But whatever, it's taken forever to get where I am and I couldn't be happier. Actually I could. But with my subscriber count I couldn't. I check my outfit on the shiny windows that line the tall building. I don't see how they need the space for this entire building. It goes so tall I can't see it through the dark grey wintery clouds that line the sky. I shudder at the thought of going all the way up there. I don't realise but I'm through the door before my body can yell 'STOP' but I'm greeted by a guy name Caleb and he seems kind. He introduces himself before we go on the YouTube-Space floor. I'm showed around a bit. Not too exciting, but exciting enough. Apparently I can come here wherever? Like a home away from home. If I can drag myself out of my room. But I've made my choice when I've been introduced to the team, that I'm going to stop whatever I've been doing. I'm going to stop hiding behind my closed door and hoping for it to be ok. Because it wont. I have to change it myself. I have to change my own path. My own future.

So we go to this place, every youtuber has their own little office that you can decorate and film in and they're all pretty fancy. "Now, before you are caught unprepared, in this room there are youtubers. Some you may love, some you may hate."

"Oh.. Ok" I stammer. Who's gonna be in there? I walk in and it's just a lonely room. Until I spot in one corner a boy. Sitting but the full-length window with a laptop and a coffee. "Ahh, Four." Caleb shouts. He turns, eyes dark a mysterious. It's him. It's Four. Like my favourite youtuber. In the flesh. He has about 6,000,000 subscribers. He is hilarious, always makes my day. I can't wait to tell my best friend, Christina, she is obsessed with this guy. Caleb walks over to him so I follow and we both sit down on the plush chairs that sit around the small round table. "Don't be creepy, don't be creepy." I tell myself. A part of me wants to scream, another wants to tell him how much I love him, and the other says play it cool. All, which I'm not the best in doing but I manage just to keep quiet. What can I say, it's my specialty? "Hey Four, what you doing out here?" Caleb asks.

"I lost my key, I was just emailing reception right now, Do you know where to get one?" he asks, His voice not as happy, not as thrilled to be here as it is on YouTube.

"Of cause, give me one sec I'll go get you a replacement." Caleb says and goes. Oh god. Don't leave me here alone. I just stare at him. Not knowing what to do. He's staring right back. Oh crap what do I do? "Uhh. Don't want to get you out of your day dream but your staring at me. It's kinda creeping me out." He says plainly. I look out the window immediately. "I-I watch your videos." I say, not knowing what else to do.

"Of cause you do." He replies.

"What?"

"Everyone seems to watch my video's nowadays."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask. What is wrong with this guy?

"Nothing. I'm just stating that the fact you watch me is highly likely since you wouldn't be apart of the YouTube community and come here not knowing anyone." I just sit there blinking at him. Is he serious?"Now, Run along and talk to me when you hit a significant amount of subscribers. Think one Million plus? In the mean time you can continue watching." He looks back down to his laptop. I look at him with disgust. "Four, what the hell are you doing?" Caleb yells from just behind me. "Oh come on, just like everyone else, she didn't bother talking, just said 'I watch your videos'."

"I sure as fucking hell wont be anymore." I almost shout. Tris?! What are you doing? This isn't like you. And I think they all suspect it. Four looks up from his computer and glares at me and Caleb stands motionless behind me.

"Listen here stiff, you don't mean a lot." He says. Stiff is what you call someone who doesn't have a lot of subscribers. Damn he's not the person he is on screen at all.

"I know I don't mean a lot asshole." I say, pure hatred pumping through my veins. It feels nice to not be me for a little bit. And to not be a shy little girl. I stand up and turn to walk to the door that leads to the offices.

"Forget him, he's not very off-camera-happy." Caleb explains.

"I think I got that." I reply. It's pretty nice in here, considering I get paid to do this sort of stuff. "Unfortunately you will have to be in the office next to Four." Caleb tells me. But this cant be, the walls are glass so I'll be able to.. See him. I shudder at the thought. After I'm around the room and the functions, I am left in the room by myself. I let out a sigh and sit at the desk. How the hell was Four that rude to me and why the hell was I not shy around him? Ugh, I have a feeling that my time here is going to be complicated. I set my laptop up, go on YouTube and play "Thinking About You- Frank Ocean." Because my next video is me dancing to this song. On my Channel I post videos about makeup, covers or dancing. A bit of a mix but people seem to like it. I hum along to the lyrics when I see movement out the corner of my eye. Oh go it's Four in his office. I pretend to not notice, but I see him notice me. He just sits there glaring at me. That's when I accidentally look up at him. Our eyes meet but I'm determined to not look weak. I didn't know I had the bravery to do anything like this. I just stare at him and scowl. He says, "Welcome you YouTube." Before turning around in his chair. Ugh not only can I see him but also I can hear him. I sift through emails for a few minutes when there's a knock on the door. I turn around and see a familiar face, Zoe, From Zoella. I smile and wave her in. "Hi! I heard you were new here!, I love your videos." She says, sitting down on the armchair in the corner. "Yeah I'm new, and thanks, I have to say your videos are pretty amazing too." I reply. Is this going to be my life now? Talking to my favourite youtubers all day? If you I'm so glad I'm here. I glance over to Four and he glares at me. Why the hell is he looking at me? I roll my eyes and look back to Zoe. "Don't mind him, he's grumpy all the time. I know, not what you expect. Sure he'll be kind to me and we'll talk but he just seems to like keeping himself to himself so I suggest you just leave him alone." I smile at her. But something tells me I won't be able to just leave him alone, or not mind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Four P.O.V

I see her talking to Zoe through the glass. And I'm not sure what I think of her. Because yeah sure she is some YouTube nobody who tries to be my friend but she has a fiery attitude. But look at her, I have to hate her. Because if I don't hate her I'll like her and for me that's not an option. Because try having depression and an abusive dad, about 60 people out to get you and a friend all at once. Because getting close to a person just leads to people getting further away. And I know it hurts. Because of my mum.

But why am I putting so much thought into it? It's a done deal. Don't get close and if nothing special happens in a month then you hide out the rest of your life in some unknown country.

Which I'd rather do then carry on being here. I see Zoe walk past and she glares at me, now I know. I usually wont give you the time of day if you're not as successful as me.

But if you're coming here at 500,000 subscribers then you haven't worked hard enough. So I respect some of the others, but I never get close and always make sure they know we're only acquaintances.

But stop thinking Four. I look at Tris through the see through glass she is already staring at me a scowl plastered on her face. I smirk teasingly and shake my head. "You're not all that Four-" I know "- I'm gonna find out the real you. Not the real dickhead you, the real, real you." I feel pinpricks at the back of my neck.

"Good luck." I reply and turn around.

I put my headphones on and play music. Just forget about her Four, there's no point in worrying.

How are you going to let her in? Well it would be nice to let someone in… wouldn't it?

No you can't. You don't have only a father who abuses you every time you see him and a gang that is after you. I'm quite surprised I'm not dead yet.

I think over the endless possibilities of how I could become friends with her and the ones of how I couldn't. It's lonely being Four.

But it's been this way all along so why stop now. And a voice in my head says. "Because you need a change now more then ever."

I look at the clock. 11pm already. This place is awake all night so I normally stay here for as long as I can before having to go back to my dad. And his belt. I look to my right again and see Tris isn't there

. I hurriedly run out my door and look at her door for the YouTube name. LifeOfAStiff6. Huh, she was brought up in Abnegation too.

We have 5 different parts of London here in the capitol city. Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite and Candor. All have different beliefs; all have different kinds of jobs. We all socialize as a city but when it comes to it, we're all at war with each other.

It doesn't really affect day-to-day life apart from looks and habits. We all live near each other and we live in houses with people from different factions.

Stiffs, or Abnegations, normally live in rich houses, always giving. Then there's Erudite, normally rich but always taking. Because they're rich and they can use their knowledge to take more money.

Then Everyone else is either middle class or poor. I was one of the little poor Abnegation out there. And I still live in an Abnegation household, But as a Dauntless. Just because I can get a Dauntless household and move as far away from my dad. Or the man who lives in my house I call him.

Not out loud of cause.

I run back in my room and type in her username. Up pops her channel and I have a mini debate inside me weather I should watch it. But of cause I do. I've never watched anyone else's YouTube videos when they have just started. So she's special. And watching her video's I can confirm it.

It feels like I have a home on her channel, a warm, cosy home unlike mine. I watch almost all of them. It's brilliant. She's brilliant. She is friends with a boy… on YouTube. His name is FunForLouis.

They seem pretty close. In a video they are doing dares. And she is dared to Punch Louis as hard as she can. After a lot of complaints on how she doesn't want to hurt Louis, he says just go for it.

And man can she throw a punch. Not that I believe that it's right to just hurt him like that, but neither did she.

But she left a purple-y blue bruise on his jaw and she only just punched him. I don't listen to the rest; I'm too confused about my feelings. And after all these videos I conclude, I will give being friends with Tris a try. Because I'm lonely. And because I want it to change. And what if my people hurt her? What if the people after me go after her? Well I've figured out that she can manage just well on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Four P.O.V

I get up, the new pain from my dads belt stinging my back. With a lot of effort I manage to sit up. 7am. My dad will be up in half an hour so I'm going to have to get up and go quickly I shower, brush my teeth in 25 minutes. I grab a piece of bread to go and I'm about to go out the door when I hear a voice behind me.

"Where are you going?" the voice growls.

"To Dauntless Headquarters." I reply without turning around.

"Look at me when you talk to me boy. Why are you going to that crap hole I thought I never told you to go there?" I turn around.

"If you haven't realized I am Dauntless and that dauntless headquarters are not named after the Dauntless, they are named after Sir Jeffry Dauntless, the son of the founder of the faction Dauntless." I say annoyed.

"Do not talk to me like that." He growls. I notice the belt in his hand as he lifts it up. "It's for your own good." He brings the belt down but I've taken a step back.

"I said it's for your own good now come here." He shouts.

"No it's not for my own good Marcus, it's just hurting me." I shout, surprised by my sudden bravery towards him. But I am Dauntless, and bravery is meant to be my thing. A silence fills the room and I turn and slam the door in his face. I faintly hear him scream, "You won't be so Erudite-mouthed when you get back here." And it's true. I probably will not make it to DH tomorrow.

I get on the tram thinking about Tris, and about how I'm going to be friends with her. The thought of having a friend, someone I can get close to, excites me. Once I'm at the Headquarters I practically run upstairs into my office. I do absolutely nothing, hoping time will pass. When it gets to 9am I realize that not everyone comes to DH everyday and that she might not come. I set up to film a video, hoping to pass time. I talk about "Embarrassing things I do everyday" as this is my video. As I'm explaining how when I buy things from restaurants or shops they say 'Enjoy your food' and I say 'you to' and sound like a complete wanker when I see Tris walk past.

"Hey Tris" I shout. She rolls her eyes before popping her head through the door.

"What do you want Four?" She says slightly bitterly.

"Which awkward things do you do every day?" I ask her kindly. As how I do on video. She awkwardly moves towards me, obviously stunned by my sudden kindness. "Well.. I.." She kneels beside me.

"I hate it when you ask someone how they are, then they ask you how you are, then you ask them again how you are doing. It never really ends well." I laugh because it's totally true. "I know right, and when you have to explain like

'No I'm sorry I asked you didn't I? Well..'." She laughs and gives me a genuine smile. I can tell it's genuine because I've seen a lot of fake smiles before and this sure ain't one of them. She gets up and I shout "Bye Tris." And she shouts back

"Bye Four." Before going next door. I smile to myself. I talk a bit more. I think about Tris, "Remember to act cool, just let it slide."

I think once I've finished and sat back down on the chair where I film. I lean back, putting my hands on the back of my head.

Then I realize I am on a stall and not my computer chair and I fall backwards, ripping the white backdrop behind me down. Not so smooth Four.

Tris P.O.V

I Hear Four talking to himself, something about friends. He sits down and says "You gotta play it cool, just let it slide." Before he leans back and falls, ripping he little sheet screen behind him down.

I try and stifle my laughter, turning around at me desk. When I realise I don't have much to do, I get up and go to get a coffee. I walk down the silent halls, a coffee cup in one hand and my phone in the other, updating my snapchat. I get into a more open space when a girl next to me asks "Ahh snapchat! I love it, Always keeping your fans happy!"

"Thank you." I reply.

"So you're new here aren't you?" She asks me

"Yeah I am My name is-"

"Tris" She says. "I love your video's so much! My name is Lily, My screen name is iisuperwomanii"My mouth drops open.

"Omg I knew it was you! I-" I am cut off by Four angrily shouting my name down the hallway.

Four P.O.V

"TRIS!" I shout, a little too angrily for my liking.

I stride up to her, my hear pounding. Don't be creepy, don't be creepy.

I remind myself. I still am going to be friend with her.

"How are you Four!?" She asks me kindly, and innocently.

"Don't use that tone sweetheart." I reply and she giggles.

"So are you gonna-"

"Look here Four, your kind happy persona won't last on camera forever. Just because you seem like a nice guy on camera and have over 6 million subscribers doesn't mean you have rights to be a dick to everyone else. Just spread the world with love and stop hating on everyone." Lily shouts.

I'm confused, and I must look it. "You heard me Four, come one. Now just go back and coop in your little office like you normally do. God I don't even realise why you are here, you hate everyone so much. You can still film from home you know!"

I stare at her, then at Tris who is as white as a sheet. Actually no I can't film at home. Because my dad's here. And why am I here the whole time? To get away from my dad!

I turn around and walk back to my office, my mind in a whirl about my dad and about Tris. When I planned on being friends with her I forgot about the cold hard truth of it.

That she probably doesn't want to be friends with me too.

Tris P.O.V

After Four is down the path and in his office I sneak a pill into my mouth and swallow before anyone recognises. Once I've swallowed it I feel my anxiety calm, as if the idea of taking it calms me. I laugh. I laugh very hard. I'm crouched over and when I look up Lily is looking at me confused. "Here, look at this." I get out my phone, my laughter disappearing. I Go on my snapchat story and play her my most recent one.

It's Four in his office mumbling to himself, something about friends. . He sits down and says "You gotta play it cool, just let it slide." Before he leans back and falls, ripping he little sheet screen behind him down.

I laugh hard again and so does Lily.

"I feel so bad, he had every right to be angry. And it's got, 1,000 views already! Man he is an idiot though!" I laugh.

"Yeah, but that idiot is my friend!" I exclaim. Friend? Did I just call him a friend? I mean he's basically been rude to me 2/3 of the times we've spoken." A friend I really, really hate." I add. And it's true I hate him. Right?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey y'all. I've had a lot of positive feed back on this it's really nice! My other fanfics don't usually get this much commotion! Poor old Divergent fandom needs a bit more love, I guess 33 Anyway I really like writing this one.. The song doesn't seem to suit it right now but later it will. It'll kinda explain that however happy Tris and Four can get, he still has depression and she still has anxiety and they'll still have to slowly conquer each disease. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading, as much I love writing! Au revouir! Stay Dauntless 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris P.O.V

I get back into my office and set my coffee and my phone down. Ping. My phone goes off. I read the text.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU KNEW FOUR WHEN YOU JOINED DAUNTLESS"

-Chris

Haha. Chris is the only person who gets more excited then me when I meet youtubers. I giggle to myself and look over at Four, typing away on his keyboard.

"Aha, I never knew you still used snapchat!" I reply.

"Snapchat? You damn sure I don't use snapchat. Look at his new video." I knit my eyebrows together. His new video. Oh I popped my head in his video earlier. It doesn't take me long to find his channel. I watch through the video, it's pretty funny. Then I hear it.

"Hey Tris." He cuts out my annoyed tone of replying to him. Thank god. Then I am on screen. Right next to him. My heart skips a tiny beat.

"I thought you said you were never watching my video's again." I hear Four shout. I smirk and turn to him.

"Don't flatter yourself number boy, I came here to watch myself." I say and he laughs a bit.

"Well don't look at the comments." He shouts. I cross my eyebrows. "You'll see." After I've finished watching the video I turn to look at Four and he's not there, probably getting a coffee. I haphazardly scroll down and look at the comments.

"OMG! I SHIP FOURTRIS!"

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone else in Fours videos ever. She must be special."

"I didn't know I shipped it until this video."

"AWWWH SO CUTE! The way he looked at her and she looked at him and how they said goodbye!"

Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. I call Chris.

"Oh my god what do I do!" I say as soon as she picks up.

"I don't know but I guess we celebrate."

"This is serious Chris. I don't want people to do this, he's actually a not very kind person in real life-"

"That's not very nice Trissy," Four shouts. Oh crap he's here..

"Wait was that Four?" Chris says in my ear.

"Wait is that Christina?" Four says.

"Did he just say my name? He knows my name. He said my name."

"Look Chris I'll call you back later."

"Bye"

"Bye."

I hang up and go into Fours office.

"So… What we gonna do about this?" I ask him.

"I told you not to look in the comments." He jokes.

"Well to justify my cause they're on my videos too."

"Oh…"

"Well what do we do then?"

"Be friends."

"What the hell Four." I practically shout. Is he seven? (No he's Four *Laughs*) asking me to be his friend. And after the rude introduction.

"Well the people think we're going out or something crazy like that, but if we are friends then they'll just see us as friends. But trust me, you will not regret it. I am the best person and being friends out there." I laugh. I could see his plan working, although he could've phrased it better. Best person at being friends? I'm not sure he's even has had friends.

Four P.O.V

I've never even had friends. Why did I say I was the best at being friends? But there I told her. It's a good plan I guess. At least I'll be friends with her.

What the hell are you doing Four. How many times have you obsessed over this girl? It's just a friend, not a big deal.

Well I guess I've gone so long without friendly human contact that it feels nice to allow myself to want to be with someone. As friends.

After we plan that we are going to both film a video on her channel tomorrow and explain that we are only friends. I go outside and light a cigarette, to calm the nerves. About friends and stuff. "Tris, fancy seeing you here.' I exclaim, dropping the butt of my cigarette and putting it out with my foot.

"My mum is coming to collect me." She replies.

"You must have a nice crib, being abnegation and all." I say, teasing her a bit.

"Yes my 'crib' is pretty sweet." When she says that her mum pulls up to the side of the road.

"Hey, whose this?" she asks.

"My name is Four." I reply.

"Ahh Four you wanna come over?" I feel Tris stiffen next to me.

"I'd love too. I reply.

**A/N**

**Crazy, Four is a total badass. I don't know, I don't really like this chapter but it's really just a filler. I hope you didn't die of boredom reading it. Enjoy life and these chapters and bread and Stay Dauntless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V**

I sit in the car looking out the window. Why has my mum got to be so kind and why did Four have to say yes. I mean I can't do my yoga while he is there. Four and my mum talk like they've been best friends for years and once we get home I realize what's gonna happen.

I have to entertain him. Ugh. "Hey I was thinking we could film the video today?" I say, walking to my bedroom.

"Sure sounds good." He replies. Once I've set it up we start filming. And I'm actually having a lot of fun with him. Who knew, after our introduction, that we could be here, sitting in my bedroom laughing together and making videos?

"So guys we should probably tell you that we are only friends." I say

"I know right, it's a shame. I mean look at her." He replies and I go bright red.

"Four! You can't say that! They'll think your lying." I say elbowing him.

"So your hits are as painful as they look." He teases.

"They are and I'm not afraid to beat you up." I reply and me both laugh. He's a super nice guy. We end the video on a good note and just sit around reading e-mails.

"Tris, Christina is here." My mum shouts up. Oh crap.

"Shit. Four, she is a massive fan, like the biggest what do we do?" I say quickly.

"I know, I'll hide and pop out and surprise her." He says, hiding in my walk in wardrobe.

"But Fou-"

"Hey Tris." Christina barges in."

"Hey." I reply.

"So how is he, what does he look like? How does he smell?" Chris says, referring to four. I'm about to say something when Four throws the door open.

He's wearing my pink bikini on top of his clothes, a feather bowa I used for Halloween once and some sunglasses. Oh and I couldn't forget the inflatable ring and armbands. Cris turns and her eyes fill up with something I don't know but I know she's surprised. "Well I'm not so sure how I smell, I'm told like the sea, I look like this right now and I'm pretty happy right now." He says, answering Chris' question. We both burst out laughing and I manage to get a photo while he runs back in the closet to hide.

"You never said he was here." Chris whispers.

"It was gonna be a surprise." I whisper back and she smiles even wider.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

I take off Tris' bikini and the rubber ring and everything else I threw on quickly. That's what friends do right? Make each other laugh.

Well they wouldn't make each other cry so obviously. I step outside and I see Tris and Christina whispering. I nervously take my messy hair and push it back with my hand. They both stare at me, mouth open, making me even more nervous.

"Hi." Is all I can get out. I'm not used to meeting viewers. I mean I've met a few but the scream and it's loud and it hurts my ears. Although Christina is acting calm I can still tell she is excited. And she is Friends with Tris. And I want to be friends with Tris. So I must be kind too her friends. I walk over and kneel where Christina is sitting on the bed. She goes bright red and I look at Tris and see her smiling.

I take her hand in mine and place a gentle kiss on it.

"I have heard you subscribe." I say.

"Multiple times." She replies. I laugh and then go back to where I was sitting on the bed and continue reading e-mails. Christina is nice. Maybe I can be friends with her too?

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

"I should get going, it's 8pm already!" Chris exclaims. I say bye and she takes herself off out the door and I sit with Four.

"So what time are you going home?" I ask. He look up from his laptop and looks at me.

"Four?" He keeps on staring. He looks worried. Scared.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

I stare at Tris. Crap, home. I can't go home. Home is where dad is and after earlier, I don't think he'll let me off much.

"FOUR!? Look you can stay the night if you want." Tris says, snapping me out of my phase. I want to say no, I mean I have too.

I can't take too much from her; I mean I've come here. But I can't go back

"If it's no trouble." I say awkwardly.

"Of cause it's fine. I'll set up a bed in here." I Slightly stiffen. What if I talk in my sleep? Of what if my scabs break and I bleed on the sheets like I normally do. Well it still would've happened in the spare room. But I guess I would've had time.

"You can stay in the spare room, but you'll have to put up with mu mum waking you up at 6am." Tris says, obviously noticing me silently panicking.

"Never mind, it's fine being here."

The only thing worse then Tris seeing my blood all over a bed sheet is Tris' mum seeing my blood all over a bed sheet.

We get ready for bed; I borrow some of her brother's clothes. His name is Peeta and he's a really good guy. I get into this camp bed that's set up and Tris turns off the lights, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room. I can't make out her facial features but I can tell where her body is under her massive double bed.

"Why didn't you want to go home?" She asks.

"What?"

"You looked scared."

"I did not." I defend. I can't. Can I?

"Don't lie to me. I have 1 million subscribers now? I guess that means I can talk to you?" She mocks.

This is the part where I share a part of my life, isn't it? Then she knows I care and stuff. This is when I open up.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

"My dad beats me." He says plainly. It feels like a million tiny needles are stabbed in my heart. I think of my dad. I trust him so much. What if I couldn't. Four stands up and takes his shirt off. I gasp. I don't mean too.

In the moonlight I can see some scars, but also scabs. I pull the duvet off my body; the cold air hits my bare legs. I get up and put my finger on one of the scars and trace it down his back with my fingertip.

It stops just before where his jogging bottoms start. Underneath all his scars I see 5 tattoos.

One of each faction.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

"I'm sorry if I bleed all over your bed, the scabs don't always hold so well when I toss in my sleep." I say. I feel her warm breath hit a scar on my shoulder blade, soothing it. She traces some of my scars with such care. It sends little bursts of electricity through my back. Without saying anything she turns the light on and get's out some kind of first aid box. She carefully wipes my back with some antiseptic, muttering a few sorry's whenever I wince.

I've never had a girlfriend. But if I had to have one it would be Tris.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I've never had a boyfriend, But if I had to have one it'd be Four.

**A/N**

**WAZZUUUUPPPP! Hey. I know this chapter is weird and should've ended in so many places but I'm going on holiday for 6 days so I thought I'd give you a long one because I don't like writing this fanfic on we phone because then all the chapters aren't together and it's just a mess! QUESTION: Should I keep using HLP? I mean I like the song and I think it's gonna mean a lot more later on but I have to keep rationing out the song. So should I, **

**A) Stop using the song altogether**

**B) Just keep going using only snippets**

**C) Stop the song and then start it back up when it is relevant.**

**Please, please, please, please leave a review just saying which one because I'm really stuck and I don't know what I should do. Anyway I hope you like this one, it's getting way more interesting from here. Oh and sorry for the characters P.O.V kept swapping, i just think some sentences were better heard and others said. Plus: mini spoiler that doesn't ruin anything,:::::::::::: Tris still hasn't had her indentation. Whoa. Stay dauntless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: For those who have read before, I have cut out the song for the moment. Will be reintroduced when relevant.**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

My eyes flit open. I see his face. I feel butterflies in my stomach. It's bad isn't it? I blot upright and see my face in the full-length wall mirror on the other side of the wall. Ugh I look horrible. And I smell even worse.

So Four. Four… He's something isn't he? About 3 days ago he pretty much told me to fuck off and now we are having sleepovers. I mean I have all this work from home school and all this anxiety and he wouldn't know what it's like to be constantly relying on a pill to make you happy. Would he?

Look at him. Four's a big strong boy. Brave. Dauntless even. But there's his dad. His dad. I forgot. That poor boy and his horrible father. I've finally uncovered his true color. And they're not very bright colors.

I step out the shower and wrap a towel around my body "Jemma, can I have some Beignets or breakfast please." I say into the intercom

"Of cause Tris!" she replies.

Jemma is my maid. Although I'd call her my second-mother-who-gets-paid-to-do-stuff-for-me. Since my mum is busy doing volunteer work everywhere, mostly after natural disasters, and my dad is always doing government business. So Jemma is always there for me.

I wrap a towel around me and stumble back into the bedroom. Fours still asleep thank god I forgot about him. How could I forget? Shut up Tris you're just friends. I sneak past his bed quietly. If he woke up now I'd be in deep shit. I sneak through and get my outfit together.

* * *

**Four's P.O.V**

I wake up slightly confused. Until I see her through the door.

Tris, standing there in jeans and a bra. Thank good it's from the back. He back looks so soft. So delicate. Unlike mine. Mine will always be like this, jagged, inked and bleeding. Well I guess it'll stop bleeding one day. But not completely. Yeah sure blood will stop coming out but memories will never.

I don't want to think about it, I close my eyes.

God sake Four you're such a perv. She's a friend, what the hell are you doing.

I hear her come back into the room so I know it must be ok. I get up, as loudly as I can. If that's even a thing.

"Four." She says, sunlight reflecting off the back of her head. She looks… heavenly. Beautiful. Shut up Four.

"Tris.' I reply, groggily

"Sleepy head." She replies, throwing a pillow at me. I wince.

"Oooh, shit, I forgot." She replies. That's right. I told her.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." I reply. I stand up to shake it off. I hear a gasp. Her gasp. I look at her; she's looking at the bed. I look at the bed.

Again. If this had to happen any night I wish it wouldn't be tonight. My blood has practically made the sheets red.

"I.. I'm sor-" I try to explain.

"Don't worry, you warned this would happen." She replies. Embarrassed. That all I can say I feel right now. Embarrassed. Where do I start? But I guess she starts. She leaves the room and I start to peel the cover off. I don't know how, but somehow only the top sheet is stained. Once the sheet is off she walks in with a sheet and some antiseptic.

"Shirt off." She says. I smirk; push back my most likely disgusting hair.

"Are you.. Asking me to strip?" I say seductively. She smirks and I sit down on the side of her bed while she sits cross-legged on it. I try to take my skirt off, but its stuck. After me unsuccessfully trying to peel it off, she does it for me. And we sit in silence. And it's awkward. Well at least for me. It's filled with concentration, but she's the only one who's concentrated.

It's embarrassing. Look at me, I'm 18 years old and I am sitting here in a pink bedroom while a 16 year old disinfects me. But instead of her laughing at me, instead of her making a big deal. She just gets to work. She just peels of my clothing that has stuck to my body with dried blood and cleans my back. And this is when I know that we are friends.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sup. So you know that holiday I said last time? Yeah that one. I kind of threw up on the last day. Now thank god it was the last day apart from one thing. We had a 4-hour car journey. I get extremely carsick very easily. I also had food poisoning. So yeah, I would've posted as soon as I got back but I've been a bit ikky and blugh. It's a massive filler chapter; I have just found it really hard to get into the mood. Also I prefer to type fanfic on a keyboard and the only computer we own is the worst. I mean it's a good computer, it's my mum's iMac, but you have to sit on a barstool. Yeah trying to find a comfortable position on one of those after 3+ hours. But anyway, I cut out the song for the moment. I think it was for the best, so thank you to everyone who voted! There are great things in store, Stay Dauntless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris P.O.V**

As I clean his back I see him looking at me in the mirror opposite me. I smile. His eyes, stormy and embarrassed. His eyes flit away but I still look at him. He has two other tattoos. One on each shoulder. I look away as soon as I realize what they are. They are gang tattoos. Abnegation gang tattoos. I start go back to concentration on cleaning his back.

"How did you get into an abnegation gang? I thought you were dauntless." I say.

"I was abnegation. But I changed." He changed?  
"Wow. You look Dauntless born and bred." I say, trying to lighten the mood

"No I'm a stiff in the blood."

"You're brave. I can't remember a stiff moving to dauntless."

"I thought stiffs don't like being called stiff."

"Well you just called yourself one." I say. It's nice talking to someone who has an idea about the abnegation lifestyle who isn't my family.

"This is getting confusing." He says.  
"Extremely."

"So how did you get out of it? My brother is a nerd and loves reading books with gangs in them. He always says you can't face a gang alone, the only way to escape one, is to join anoth…" I realize where I went wrong. I look at the opposite shoulder to the abnegation gang is the dauntless gang one. Four is in a gang.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

She figured it out. I can't believe I let her. I was meant to stop her from this.

"I need to get more wipes." She mumbles, getting up. I grab her elbow and pull her back down; she sits next to me on the edge of the bed. I look her right in the eyes. Right in her blue-grey eyes. They're so beautiful. I would be stupid to say I don't have a thing for this girl.  
"Please listen to me. When I was 10 my mum left me. I wasn't in a good place; I was alone most of the time. And when I turned 13 a guy in Selfless Blood said he'd care for me, I'd be apart of one big family. And to a 13 year old who has no mother and a father who whips him, it sounded pretty good."

I see a small tear drip down her cheek and I catch it before it hits her chin. I rest my palm on her jaw and catch the second one that falls with my thumb. "Then when I was 16-" My voice quivers.

I feel tears prick my eyes. Tears? I haven't cried about anything since I was 12. This girl has a lot of power over me.  
"I knew I couldn't stay in Selfless Blood. They had talk about attacking people, stealing. It wasn't selfless at all. So I went to Dauntless. The only place I could. Because I so badly wanted to be away from my father. But when I signed up for a new house the declined it. And now… Now I'm here." She mumbles something under her breath and I look at her. She repeats herself.

"Eaton. You're Tobias Eaton."

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

His had feels so comforting on my face. So warm and soft yet cold and rough. We are close. So close. His breath tickles my top lip and my mind spins. He's Tobias Eaton. The only Abnegation to turn Dauntless. I

Can't believe it. His dark eyes search my face and I just stare back at him.

"You can't tell anyone. No one about my past. About my father."  
"I-I." I don't want to say yes.

I need to help him, how can I do that when I have all this weight on my shoulders? "I won't, I promise I won't-" I realize I have my hand on his chest and I feel my face grow hot. We both look down and then back up at each other. I can't kiss him. I can't get caught up with the gang member. I can't get caught up with the famous youtuber. I can't get up with his dark past. But still we inch closer so slightly. And all I think is I want to. _I want to, I want to, I want to…_

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

We get close, Dangerously close. Her hand on my bare chest, warming my cold heart. I want to kiss her. I want to hold her; I want to show her that I'm not all scars and gangs. I want to show her I'm more then ink and a face on a camera. I want to make her smile in the mornings and keep smiling all the way until we sleep. And no matter how many times I think I'll hurt her I tell myself that all I was put on this earth to do was protect her.

She is beautiful, she's not what you'd expect. She is shy and doesn't say much and then you get to know her and she's so individual. And no matter how many times I tell myself I need to save her, I need to get her away from me; I cant let her be this close. . _And all I think is I want to. I want to, I want to, I want to…_

**A/N**

**WOAH ARE THEY GONNA KISS? ;)) I'm evil I know! Sorry it's late it's along story, and sorry its short, I now have company and I hate writing near my family because they're all like 'Ohh what are you writing, let me see it.' And I'm like**

**"****NO MUM I LITERALLY WRITING CHARACTER PORN."**  
**So yeah. Uhhh have a good week, have fun at school if you're still doing that like me, gosh it is annoying. I'll see you soon, stay Dauntless! xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUICK NOTICE PLEASE READ:**

To guest, I have been called many things. But boring is not one. So therefore this chapter is going to be filled with awkward moments, subtle flirting by using insults and a lot of firsts for Tobias. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

That's it… We are going to kiss. I watch him close his eyes, he looks so cute. I do the same. It feels like hours we are just slowly getting closer to each other.  
"Uhh, I-" I stand up, hitting heads with Four and knocking over the bottle of antiseptic and the process.

"Oh my god I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry, uh." I catch my face in the mirror and I'm bright red. I try to soak up the strong smelling antiseptic with as many old tissues as I can.

And I can feel it happening. I can feel that I'm about to have a panic attack. Oh no oh no. I can't let him know, I can't let anyone. The only people out of my family who know are Jemma and Chris. I start breathing faster…

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I was going to kiss her. I was going too, I wanted too. But she doesn't. And it's probably for the best. Is she ok? She is breathing really heavily. I put my hand on her back.  
"Are you ok?" I ask. She looks up and me.  
I-I'm fine." She stands up. "I'll just go get you one of my brothers t-shirts, I'm sure you won't need anything else, it'll be fine."  
And she practically runs out the room. And I'm stuck in this silent room with loud thoughts. I can't believe I opened up to her.  
I can't believe she figured out who I am. I can't believe I was I about to kiss her. I shit there, with my head in my hands and my elbow's on my knees.  
I don't know what is scarier, the fact that she knows everything about the fact or me that I'm willing to tell it all to her.  
At least she doesn't know about the things that posses my mind. And I'm happy that she doesn't. I don't want her to worry about me more then I have given her.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I go into the laundry room and look at the pills in the tiny packet. I look at them and realize I don't need them. He calmed me down.  
I can't let myself get into this. I can't get caught up with him. But I guess I have.  
It's been only 2 and a half days since I've known him. It's like some crappy fanfic where everything moves too fast. And I don't want it to move, I want it to slow down and stop. I just want to be friends.  
I grab one of my brother's tops and walk back into my room.  
"Here, we're going in a minute." I say. Throwing the t-shirt at him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Uhh.. the shops of cause!" he looks at me wide-eyed. "Don't tell me you've never been before." I say, hand on hip.  
"Oh I've been, but what about meeting fans?"  
"What about meeting them? It's nice. You get to make their day, you get tips about how to improve an-"  
"And they scream and cry." He says and I laugh a bit.  
"How many screaming; crying fans have you met so far?" I ask.  
"A few."  
"Well we can run if they scream or cry so lets go."  
I get in the car and pull it out the garage and Four walks to the door.  
"Get in loosers, we're going shopping!" I shout with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Get in loser's, we're going shopping!" she shouts. I smile. We drive along and Tris starts singing some song on the radio.  
"Everyday I'm grinding,  
I don't even get a weekend.  
I've been living my life in black and white,  
No sleeping. " Her sweet voice fills the car.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm hearing Tris sing in person!" I exaggerate She glares at me.

Once we get to the shopping center I feel a wave of panic. I haven't been anywhere but Dauntless head quarters for I don't know how long. But still I push myself out the car. And still I walk. And I know I'll be ok with I'm with Tris.

"It's obvious! Zoe and Alfie are cute together!" Tris says to me as we sit in a small café.  
Whatever you say." I reply.  
"So I was thinking, if we buy some food we can drive up to the amity fields and we could have a picnic at sunset?" She says and I smile.  
"Now wouldn't that be extremely romantic." I tease. She looks down at her food and blushes.  
"There are fans behind us." She whispers and I feel embarrassed. I look behind her and see two girls. When I look at them they giggle and I wink at them.  
"Oh wow, you're such a schmoozer." Tris says angrily.  
"Don't worry I only have eyes for you."  
"Shut up." And she throws a chip at me. This girl is something. And hopefully she'll be my something.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I can't believe I got jealous at Four winking at some fans. It was obvious it was to make them smile. But look at them. They're prettier then me, More his age. They'd probably make him happier then I ever could. Me and my overlong anxiety and unpredictable panic attacks.

We leave and tip, after we got a picture with the girls.  
"Hey I'm just going to go into Topshop to quickly pick up something I ordered, you can wait out here if you don't want to ruin your man ego?"  
"Hmmm, sounds tempting but I think ill stay here. I need to text someone anyway." I smile. It's obvious that I'm his only friend. I pop in and get what I need and continue back outside.  
"Oh my god! I watch all your video's, can I get a picture?' A girl comes and asks me. I take a photo with her and her friends, and then a few more join and before I know it I have a little army of people trying to get photos. It's really cute all these people. And I love meeting my fans.

I look up at Four and he's looking at me.

"Get your ass over here!" I shout and he gets up. Once the girls realize who it is they all get even more excitement. I look at him walking and we keep eye contact.  
"You should go out." A girl whispers to me.  
"Haha, we're just friends." I reply slightly embarrassed.

"For now. You like him. He likes you. I can see it, You just don't know how to tell each other." I look back at him I hope he like me to. I mean I was the one who stopped the kiss earlier. But I had too. I go to look back at this girl and she's not here. So I'm let with my own thoughts. Someone starts singing We're My O.T.P By Troye Sivan. I giggle like a little girl.

_"__I've fallen in love with a gif…"_

He comes near me and we are now in the middle of a circle of fans, and not fans. He gets down on one knee

"A dance?" He asks and I giggle. He pulls me close and I feel myself redden. This really is something that happens in the movies.

_"__O.T.P, We're my O.T.P_

_Baby you and me,_  
_We'd be so Sexy_  
_Oh."_

It's like that little bit of awkwardness that has been poking at us all day has faded away. And we are just dancing together. And just being ourselves. And we do it so much better when we are together.

**Tobias P.O.V**

With her this close I can almost pretend that she isn't mine. I'm tired of making people think we aren't together.

Because I want to be together.

She takes a step back from me and gets a guy from the audience to dance with her, and I go and get a girl. We dance for a bit before we get my girl and Tris' by to dance. And it's like the scene in tangled. Not that I have watched it.

There are so many people singing and dancing. It's beautiful; everyone's dancing apart from Tris and I.

We have made I contact with her and e wind thought the crowd. Once we meet we smile, and everyone stops dancing and dissipates into the crowd.

_"__O.T.P, We're my O.T.P,_

_(We're my O.T.P baby!)_

_Baby you, and me._

_We'd be so sexy Oh!"_

I smile, she smiles. Everyone smiles. I'm extremely happy for the first time in ages and I'm loving it. Sometimes it's better to pretend you're in a dream world so you can have a dream time.

"You were brilliant!" I exclaim to Tris, who is now driving to the Amity Fields.

"You weren't half bad yourself." She replies.

"You know my whole life I've kept myself to myself and though that If I never got to know people, I'd never get hurt. And now times like this make me realize that sure I didn't get hurt that much but I never had any fun."

"That's strange, my whole life has been me trusting too many people and end up hurt many times over."

I don't care who hurt her but I want to punch them. Every single one of them.

**Tris P.O.V**

It's been a perfect day. We have a perfect sunset. And I hope it's a perfect night. We lay down our food and lounge around.

"So Four..-"

"Don't call me that." He replies.

"Well what else do I call you silly?" I reply.

"Tobias."

"Ahhh.. So you are the Eaton I was talking about. I'm a Prior you've met and probably heard about." His eyes lose consciousness. "I'm not going to tell anyone about your father don't wo-"

"Beatrice. Beatrice Prior, son of Andrew Prior."

"Yep that's me. I saw you at the funeral"

"You mean my mothers funeral."

"Yes." There is a slight silence. It must be hard for him to talk about it.

"I guess we were meant to meet." He says.

"It was written in the stars." I reply.

We lay down and he pulls me into his chest. I don't resist. His rough fingertip draws circles on my arm as we watch the stars.

He smells like wind and antiseptic and aftershave

"Tris can I say something stupid." He asks.

"Go ahead." I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Can I give you a stupid answer?"

"Of cause."

"I think I love you too" I manage to squeeze out of my mouth.

**A/N**

**I've literally been writing this all day. I started at 12:30 and it's now 9:50pm. And can I say god I have hated writing it up until the chessey dance part. It's just so jumpy and there were parts that I couldn't cut out and yeah. It's a crappy chapter I'm sorry. Theres gonna be so much drama soon and you're all gonna cry because im that kind of writer. I'm lacking so much motivation; give me all your kind words I beg of you! Oh and can you leave a review saying your favorite line/ part. Idk I feel as I should get people involved. Anyway I hope to see you soon, Stay dauntless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias P.O.V**

I bolt upright, knocking Tris off my shoulder.

"Wait, sorry no I uhh." I look at her and she smiles. "Did you just say that? I search her face for an answer but all she does is giggle. Before I know it she grabs my shirt and we are locked in a kiss.

It's beautiful, we're beautiful. She's beautiful.

"Jesus Tris." I whisper pulling back, out foreheads resting on each other. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me back down. I can't believe I ever thought that I would be lonely. I can't believe I ever made myself think I was going to move away soon. Because since I've been looking for something, I think I've found it.

I pull back "God Tris! Are you even human?" I pant.

"Well the good thing about being with you is that I don't have to be human," She pants. I quickly flip us over so she's on top of me and she squeals. Before we can even kiss a light flicks on and we hear someone scream  
"GET OFF MY FARM."

Tris leaps up and gets the basket while I quickly get the blanket. We run and run until we get in the car where we throw everything in and climb in ourselfes. Once we are in and have finished panting Tris laughs. And she laughs really hard. Tears stream out of her eyes and I'm just sat there smiling. I hope I can make her as happy as this all the time.

"Tobias! How are you not laughing? This is such a surreal moment!" she says in-between laughs. I just smile. I can't stop it. Look at me, falling in love like a little girl.

"Focus on the road Tris, I've had such a night and I intend to have more with you." Her laughter dies down as we pull into her driveway.

"I guess I'll just get my stuff and walk home?" I ask.

"No way! I am not letting you go back there."

"Thank god because I really didn't want to." I say, cupping her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

It's 10 o'clock and Four and me sneak in the house, I disable the security alarm and we go into the living room.

"Mean Girls, Or Clueless?" I ask and Tobias and he grunts. "I'm just kidding, pick a film. In the end we watch Princess and The Frog, just because Tobias loves the songs and I love New Orleans.

"New Orleans? I thought that wasn't the nicest of places." Four says and we get in place on the sofa.

"It's not. But since my mum worked there in the aid relief of hurricane Katrina, I kinda just fell in love. Just think of it, Jazz music, The French Quarter. And the thing with a place that is still recovering is that you can help recover. You can make it better then it ever was. And I feel that would be a nice thing to do. Maybe I'd find a part of myself in all of the rubble." I say, my head on his chest.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

As Tris rests on my chest I wonder what she meant. Find herself? Tris always seemed so perfect all the time.

Perfect house, she's beautiful, she has a large fan base. It looks like it's all been sorted for her. We watch them movie and I enjoy it. Hey, I'm a Disney kind of guy.

I am about to get up when I can hear Tris is asleep. I pick her up and we go upstairs.

I think twice about where I should sleep; then choose to sleep in with Tris. And as the dark room creeps on me and the moonlight shines through the window. I suddenly remember that however happy I just was. It just ended. Because I think my depression just caught up with me. And I don't think it' slowing down anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooo that was crap oops. I'm sorry I just have this part in my head that I really want to write but it means it'll be the end so I cant finish it because I'll have nothing to do ever. God it's so complicated. I think next chapter will be when tris wakes up, them getting ready and then time skips to after Tris has her choosing ceremony! And then we're gonna get some good stuff. Or bad stuff. Depends how you like your fan fiction. **

**So some answers for the reviews**

**DauntinglyDivergent: Her Choosing ceremony. Idk wtf happened there :')**

**Booknrd187: No they did not kiss. But then they did as stated above.**

**Michaela46: I don't like making promises. **

**Someone: Hey Grace! And you're the poohead :((( :***

**And a big big thank you to everyone who reviews, and too SelfishBraveDivergent, liveforevervivxo, Divergentlife2538. Because those cheered my day up so much and make me want to write more and more even thought I'm getting really frustrated with this! :')**

**And I think I'm going to have a mini competition… So because I'm lacking ideas, I want someone to think of a moment/date that can happen between four/tris and maybe other people. But keeping in mind that People aren't allowed to know about them together. I wouldn't make it a long-term situation because I have things planned ahead. What will I win? I hear you say! Once I have chosen you magical idea and written it, I shall PM you telling you, you won. You then will reply telling me a bit about yourself, name, looks, personality, and I shall add you into the story. Sounds fun? I bloomin' well hope. It's all I got. So! Please leave all ideas in reviews, keeping in mind that if you are guest I cant contact you, and I'll get back to you if I like it. Remember, this can give you infinite winners if I like more then one. Happy thinking! And stay Dauntless.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake and turn over, there is Tobias just looking out the window.

"How long have you been up?" I smile to him. He turns and looks at me before looking back out the window.

"Are you ok?" I say, starting to get worried. When he doesn't reply I get up and walk in front of him. " You haven't slept have you?" I say crouched down in front of him. He looks torn. He has deep purple bags under his eyes, he is as pale as anything and there are marks on his cheeks… Tears. He's been crying. I go to give him a kiss but he turns his head.

"Tobias? Are you gonna tell me what's happening? I thought we were together? I say my voice quivering slightly. I think he hears my hurt and looks into my eyes.

"Not anymore. We can't do this." He says, straight faced.

"Well what do we do? Is this the end of us?" I ask, a wave of anger washing over me. It had barely been a day and he already ended it. He could've just said no in the first place. He's such a…  
"Just lets not call ourselves a thing. Lets just try it out before I can commit to anything." he says before looking back out behind me. Why is he acting like this? Just yesterday he said he loved me. Me!

"Ok." I mumble before walking out the room, my mind in a fog

**Tobias P.O.V**

I look back out the window behind her, I cant bear the hurt in her eyes anymore. Hurt I caused.

"Ok." She mumbles before practically running out of the room. I put my head in my hands. This girl has too much control over me. The fact I stayed up all night proves it. But no matter how much I want her I cant have her. My gang, my dad and my depression. It's too much. I can't even handle it myself let alone Tris handle it. By this sudden burst of emotion I feel my eyes drag. Too depressed to fight it, I let myself into my fate of a dreamless sleep.

Tris P.O.V

Once I've cried all I could cry and Jemma brought me a cup of tea I go back into the room. When I walk in he's fast asleep. I don't blame him. I get out my laptop and decide to have a pajamas day and talk to all my fans. I'm still pretty chuffed with my 1,500,000 subscribers so I decide to film a thank you video. I change into a nice shirt and put make up on. I start my video off and realize I should do something special. I decide to do a montage of loads of stuff but then look over at Tobias and think this is to precious not to post. I put his laptop in front of him so it doesn't look like we 'slept' together.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd add this precious moment in. Right now Four is asleep on my bed! He was in his room last night but couldn't sleep so in the morning we came here to edit videos. And I think my room is a lot nicer then the spare room because he slept straight away." I say behind the camera. He starts to and I laugh like nothing you've heard, therefore causing his to bolt upright. Once his eyes have focused he grabs a pillow and puts in front of his face.

"Fuck sake Tris." He mumbles.

"Excuse me but I shall not tolerate that sort of language on me channel." I tease. In a flash he leaps up from the pillow and plants a kiss on my lips. I'm startled at first but then warm up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. Afterwards he retreats back to his sleeping position and goes back to sleeping. Maybe just trying out this whole dating thing is a good idea. One minute he hates me then after a nap he's kissing me. This is going to be more complicated then I thought.

**A/N**

**Hey, It's been a while. Sorry for the wait it's just school and I'm always so tired and I just want to never go to that craphole again D: It's so emotionally draining I just would rather be dead. Anyway it's my birthday next week so I gues that's something to look forward to? My mum said I can't get anything unless my room is tidy so now I won't be able to get the stuff I like bc it's all from America and it's too late for shipping :((( anyway.. If you've read my last a/n you will know about the competition! I have chosen one winner which the next chapter will be about. But if you have an amazing idea, please say! I am only accepting one more idea so if I don't find one soon I'll just miss one out. If I didn't choose your idea it will probably be because it will compromise with the rest of the story!1 But thank you for leaving you ideas! Stay Dauntless!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris P.O.V**

I sit down and edit the video, replaying the part where he kisses me. Wow, love has hit me hard. Once I'm done I edit it out, but keep the footage. Once it's all ready I set a time and decide to tell everyone on twitter. I look through my feed quickly and find a video. A video of me and Tobias dancing from yesterday. Wow we are better then I expected. I retweet it before posting my update. Just as I've posted four wakes up.

"Hey there." I say to him smiling. He grabs the pillow off his face and throws it up n a panic. I laugh my usual goofy smile before he makes eye contact with me and smiles. He lies back down, his face curved in a smile.

**Tobias P.O.V**

When I realize I am not home and in risk of getting beat I smile at Tris' face. I stick my arm out and mumble slightly.

Tris laughs, "What do you want?" she asks in her sweet voice.

"Come here." I mumble.

"What?" she asks.  
"Come here!" I say my voice raised slightly. I hear her footsteps before she lifts the covers and gets in with me. I slightly open my eyes until they focus on her face. She's wearing makeup and a fancy top, she must have filmed. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. She puts her hand on my jaw line.

"You look nicer without makeup on." I mumble to her.

"Oh wow, I just spent a lot of time on this you know." She replies.

"I'm not saying I don't like your face, your face is good. And your make-up is beautiful. I just love your face naturally." I say and I can sense her smile behind closed eyes.

"Well I'm still angry at you." She says, but I know she's smiling. I lean forward and kiss her.

"Wow Tobias you look good with pink lipstick."

"Thanks, maybe I should be the one wearing makeup."

"Maybe, now I think you need to get up before you set a bad sleep routine."

She tries to get up but I pull her closer.

"Can't I just lay in bed with my girlfriend?" I ask with a pouty face and I open my eyes wide. She pushed me off and sits on the side of the bed facing away from me.

"I'm not your girlfriend." She says and I feel the hurt in her voice. When she says it it's like I am dropped right back on the dirt. I remember that moment isn't my life; my life is fear and pain. My life will never be snuggling in bed and holding the love of your life. She walks into the closet and I know I can never forgive myself for hurting her this much.

**Tris P.O.V**

I close the door to the walk in closet and slide down the door. I should've just left it, why did I make myself so vulnerable? I puck out a pair of peg trousers and some shoes. I suddenly feel like I need to get out of this place, even for a little bit. When I step out I hear Tobias' voice.

"Hey I was wondering if we could go to dauntless later? I have a box full of clothes incase there was an emergency. Plus I need to do some editing." I smile. At least I'll get some space in my room.

"Ok, I'll get you a top and we'll leave." I say before practically skipping out the room.

Once we arrive at dauntless we see a girl standing in the front desk. She's obviously a fan by the way her eyes widen when she see's us. I quickly drop his hand. We smile at her and as she steps towards us she trips over, landing right on the floor. We rush right over and both help her up.

"Hi.. I'm sorry that was awkward. Wait you're going out? I didn't see that."

Tobias and I just look at each other.

"Oh you don't want anyone to know, that's fine I can keep a secret. Promise." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Hey, I'm here to interview some youtubers as apart of a column for company magazine. Can I interview you?"

"Of cause!" Tobias says, and we get her a key pass before going upstairs.

**A/N**

**Hey! I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it took so long, the keyboard broke on the computer so we couldn't use it so I've been waiting for a new one! A cute little bit with tris/tobias here because they are the biggest sweeties ever. I'm gonna research a bit on depression/anxiety because it's a touchy subject and I don't feel like I've been portraying it as how bad it is. So I'm gonna try and look around because I don't have anxiety or depression so it's gonna be a bit harder but yeah.. I'll try my hardest from now on, if you think I've not been very truthful about something the just pm me or leave a review about it and I'll try and improve on it. But back to the story, I hope you like it and the new character! Love you all, Stay Dauntless! xoxo **


End file.
